Can You Survive 19: Stone Age
Can You Survive 19: The Stone Age is the upcoming nineteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series and the sixth non-alias season since its inception. The game began on January 7, 2016. On day one they were split into two different civilizations. They were told that each civilization needed to cast a vote. This person would be banished from their civilization until further notice. They were also told to pick a number between 1-13. On day two, each civilization was split into two tribes. On day 11, the two tribes in each civilization merged together. On day 13, the civilizations twist ended and the two civilizations mixed together to form three new tribes. On day 21, the three tribes dissolved into two tribes. On day 24, the tribes merged. The live finale is scheduled to be held on Thursday February 18th. Production Production for the nineteenth season began during the duration of season 18. Brandon is back as the main host for the season. Joining him are Julie, Caroline, Patrick, and Tommy. Applications for this season went out on December 2, 2015. The cast was contacted on Christmas Day. The game began on January 7, 2016. Twists * Civilizations - On day one, the cast was split into two civilizations. Each civilization was made up of two tribes. The tribes within each civilization would compete against each other for the first few rounds. * Discovery of Fire - On day one, everyone was told to pick a number between one and thirteen. Each number corresponded with a power that would help them in the game. Unlike previous seasons, these powers had to be played with their vote. They could not be played at the live vote reveal. It was discovered pretty quickly that each number corresponded with a hidden immunity idol. * Captives - On day fourteen, the tribes swapped. At the beginning of each round following, they were to select a captive. If their tribe ended up winning the challenge, their captive would head to the losing tribe's Judgement Ceremony. While there, they would be able to talk to that tribe and cast a vote. However, the captive could not use their idol while being a captive. * The Lookout Cave - The Lookout Cave held the four people voted out between the first swapand second swap - Mikki, Christian, Mateusz, and Frank. They competed in an endurance challenge in which Mateusz won and became the final member of the jury. Castaways Twenty-six castaways were chosen to compete. They were split into four tribes on day two. They are named after cities within the countries of Ethiopia and Somalia - Hadar, Mendi, Bargaal, and Salahly. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes Trivia *With 26 people, this is the largest cast for this series. *This is the final season of the series to feature only new players. *Constance and Ethan were removed from the game for breaking the rules. This is the first time this has happened since season 2. *On day 29, Hugo decided to quit the game. Weirdly enough, he quit at 11th place which is the same placement as Kim when she quit in the previous season.